Forgotten Winds
by ColorMySky
Summary: The forgotten wind brings back memories of you and me. involves OC's
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is the beginning of a possibly long long story. Hopefully I can finish this! Reviews/suggestions/constructive criticism is more than welcome! But please be gentle with your words. Not used to getting feedback. :]

**Summary:** Naruto is accused of murdering a woman who lived in the outskirts of Konoha. After years of separation, the Rookie 9 and Team 3K get together to help their friend in need. But for Kaisou Miyuri, this isn't just a normal mystery. She learns to overcome her past regret, past mistakes, and past love, so she can finally move forward. **Implied Kiba x OC** [very slight. please squint to see]

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

An _outsider_. Left out from all the rest because of one distinctive trait. I wonder why humans have to be this way. They fail to embrace personality, difference, variety. Because they are afraid of destroying the natural "harmony" of their pre-existing village, they sacrifice one bud of happiness. That's all they really have to do. But is it really that simple?

If I look around, I can name a handful of people, my friends, who were ostracized from society. The only reason - because they're different.

A _genius_. Idolized by the rest because of one amazing trait. I wonder why humans have to be this way. They are quick to judge and quick to admire. Without realizing the darkness, the struggles, the tears. As though everything that appears on the surface is all they see. All they have to see.

If I look around, I can name a handful of people, my friends, who were set aside from the rest. The only reason - because they're gifted.

But what I see. What I don't understand is the difference between an outsider (the one who garners all the hatred) and a genius (the one who attracts all the admiration).

Capricious. That describes humans so well. They can hate all they want. Dismiss someone because of their unnatural talent, quality, flaw. But once he proves himself. Proves that he belongs with all the rest. Even surpass some. He is quickly ushered into the elite. He's treated like a genius. Idolized. Admired. Forever.

One example is Naruto.

Naruto was always treated like an outsider. No one feared him. Everyone feared the beast inside of him. That was the only explanation parents could give to their curious kids who asked about the lonely blonde ninja. Sitting all by himself. Looking so forlornly into the crowd. I watched those parents hush their kids, pushing them aside. Scowling at the problem. Hoping it would disappear. They just never realized the beast inside all of them.

But he changed from the most hated figure in Konoha to the Academy Kid's idol. To the symbol of perseverance. Determination. Persistence.

I admire him because he never gave up. I think he deserves all the recognition. He never let the blatant hate of the village stop him from achieving his goal. Maybe the village's antagonism helped shape Naruto's dream of becoming the Hokage. Slowly. Gradually. He gained their trust. Their respect. There were smiles to share. Laughter to exchange.

Because Naruto lived in every one of our hearts, whether we liked it or not. Everyone agreed to come together in the time of his crisis. We put aside our common differences for him, Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja: Uzumaki Naruto.

And I'll tell you his story, which inevitably clashes with theirs: another group of people, often treated as outsiders in our society. They are also proof that the line dividing an outsider from a genius can be fickle and obscure. Just like human nature.


	2. Chapter 1: Kizuna

I hope you all enjoyed the prologue, and the story doesn't disappoint. There's also a mystery for you guys! Who's narrating? He/she's not an OC but a canon character!

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

Naruto always talked about the invisible ties that connected all of us. They were the reason why he followed after Sasuke countless times. He called it _kizuna_. I don't think any one of us believed in these ties as strongly as Naruto. We all saw the paths that would inevitably separate us.

And they did. As we gained experience, strength, and recognition, we each began to lead our own missions. We were entrusted with new responsibilities. We were no longer the young rookies of Konoha, thrown into a world so brutal and so terrifying that we needed each other. We've grown accustomed to our reality, and gradually our dependence disappeared. I was always afraid this passing time would wash away the past we shared.

But here we were again. All together like those old days. A whiff of nostalgia blew past me as I took in each of their faces. We've grown older now. We've gained a lot, but we've also lost a lot. I could tell from the extra weight on their shoulders; the extra depth in their eyes; the extra thoughts in their expressions. I reconfirmed that even if time and distance separated us, we had something stronger that connected us all back to Konoha and to each other. I wished I could smile wide with this discovery, but I couldn't - not with this strange mix of anxiety and fear rippling through the room, consuming all our faces, even Hokage-sama's.

It just proved how difficult our next task would be. We had no special skill or knowledge to help us overcome this daunting obstacle.

Naruto was accused of murder. We had 12 days to prove his innocence. No one doubted his innocence; we all knew he was framed, horribly. But how would we prove it?

That's why we needed them.

"What are we going to do? They're not coming!" Sakura's hysterical cry cut through the silence. We all exchanged a worried look; no one knew the exact words to give. We saw the hurt, the pain, the loss of so many years flood her eyes.

"Sakura-san, please. Please, calm down." Lee urged, filling the room with empty promises and hopes. I could understand Sakura's impatience and worry though. We've already wasted 2 days just to get everyone here.

"We've been waiting for hours now. What if they don't come? Then what are we going to do?" Tears cracked her voice, but no one saw them slide down her cheeks. "We can't do this without them."

"We sent them a message couple days ago, Sakura. They should be arriving soon." Hokage-sama tried her best to appease her apprentice's fear. She understood best Sakura's misfortune and all the corresponding emotions that followed.

"Yeah, Sakura. Stop being such a cry baby," Ino taunted with a grin. Some things just never change.

"Is it possible that they didn't receive the message? Maybe that's why it's taking them so long," Tenten proposed, much to Sakura's dismay.

A smile spread across Hokage-sama's face. A true, gentle smile. She looked out the window that overlooked the entire village. We could see the gates open and close. "No. Those three are infamous for their tardiness." She waved her hands in the air. "It can't be helped..."

Kiba laughed right beside me. Everyone seemed to understand. "Miyuri."

It's been awhile since I heard her name leave Kiba's lips. They used to be really close. Kiba and Miyuri were best friends. Everyone in Konoha knew how close the two were. Whenever Kiba went out, people guessed (correctly) that he was looking for Miyuri. With a warm smile on their faces, they would all point him in her direction.

But, she got picked to be part of a new team. Team 3K. And they didn't see each other much after that. And they eventually drifted apart. They weren't best friends anymore. "She used to be my best friend." "We used to hang out a lot." I heard Kiba say often. Every time, it made me a little sad.

A lot of people asked about her, and he answered their question to the best of his abilities. With a crooked smile on his face, he said he was happy for her. What did that even mean? He acted all fine, smiling and pretending like it didn't bother him. I saw through his facade though. It was so obvious. They used to be so close and being away from someone like that? I think it hurts, a lot, right?

He missed her, but he was too embarrassed to say it out loud... even to me. Even though, I've been with them through it all. Their fights - the ones that lasted only hours and the ones that stretched on for weeks. The apologies. The quick and short "sorry." The blushes of broken pride. The scornful look on both their faces. Their smiles. The way they curled in an identical manner. Everything proved to me how similar Kiba and Miyuri were. Maybe that's why they got along so well. Maybe that's why they agreed to go their separate ways.

Impatience soon clouded the room. They heavy look of doubt resurfaced. Kiba continued to comfort me, though, patting my head with reassurance. He ran his hand through my hair, and I could feel the tension in his body. I closed my eyes, thinking of them. Their laughter, their smiles relaxed me a bit and hopefully this mood would transfer to Kiba. I looked up to the frown that didn't suit him at all.

Suddenly, my ears perked up at the sound of footsteps and voices. They surrounded me, echoing against the walls of my past. Kiba fidgeted behind me, and the heat from his hands immediately vanished from my body. I opened my eyes curiously and looked up to his face. The ugly frown from before disappeared. I waited for the words that would come.

"They're here." I smiled to myself.

Instantly, all twelve pairs of eyes shot to the wooden door. A sense of relief washed over us. We swallowed our impatience, anxiety, and frustration. Finally, a shimmer of hope revealed itself.


End file.
